yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:KarkatKun
'No heroes, villains, one to blame While wilted roses fill the stage And the thrill, the thrill is gone Our debut was a masterpiece Our lines we read so perfectly But the show, it can't go on."'' Sobre mi. '''Soy Karkat, ¡Un chico muy troll y muy aplicado en dibujar en papel! Vamos a ir aligerando el tema, estas son las cosas que me gustan. * Jugar a videojuegos y dibujar estilo manga. * La lasaña. * MS Paint Adventures. * Hacer amigos que valgan la pena. * Ver anime. (ODIO el gore, está muy sobrevalorado). * Mi mesa, aunque la destruí... * Algunas canciones de Proximity. * Mirar a la pared. * Avicii y Kygo. * House Dubstep. Descubriendo Yandere Simulator Todo empezó viendo un vídeo de PewDiePie, luego vi que diferentes youtubers hacian gameplays de dicho juego, además de que me parecía muy entretenido. P'''rimero no me hizo gracia el juego, además que era bastante '''noob, pensaba que agarrabas una arma y la podías soltar sin cambiarla por otra así como así (genius). Luego me fué gustando el juego, y me puse a buscar guías de Yandere Sim hace relativamente poco, y he acabado aquí. Cosas que ODIO. * Las niñatas que se hacen las kawaii. * Los poser. * La lechuga. * El hentai, para mi es de lo peor...¡no tiene ni trama! * El copyright. * Reagetton. Animes Punch.jpg| One Punch Man Dangan.jpg| Danganronpa: The Animation death-note.jpg| Death Note SNKarkat.jpg| Shingeki No Kyojin Películas BTFKarkat.jpg|Regreso Al Futuro BANKarkat.jpg|Bienvenidos Al Norte Artistas/Vocaloid (Top 6) Avicii.jpg|1-Avicii KYGO.jpg|2-Kygo FIR.jpg|3-Falling In Reverse GUMIKARKAT.jpg|4-GUMI Photo-0.jpg|5-Different Heaven Sia.jpg|6-Sia Canciones (Top 8) ComeAndGetIt.jpg|1-Come and Get It (Razhiel Remix) Avicii.png|2-Talk To Myself Kygo-stole-the-show.jpg|3-Stole The Show Penta.jpg|4-Pentakill shingeki.no.Kyojin|5-Guren No Gumiya Gumi Matryoshka.jpg|6-Matryoshka Alquimia.jpg|7-Alquimia Himitsu.Keisatsu|8-Himitsu Keisatsu Videojuegos (Top 8) BeyondTwoSouls.jpg|1-Beyond Two Souls Lifeisstrange.jpg|2-Life Is Strange Image-02-700x393.jpg|3-Yandere Simulator GHWR.jpg|4-Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock Heavyrain.png|5-Heavy Rain Infamous-second-son.png|6-Infamous: Second Son DanganChan.jpg|7-Danganronpa MarioSportsMix.png|8-Mario Sports Mix Sprites Te puedes dirigir a mi como Karkat. Alegre.gif|Es raro verme así. KarkatChan.png|Yo. First sprite.gif|Estresado. KarkatChanKawaii.gif|Pidiendo algo. KarkatFacePalm.png|Cuando veo que Paloma escribe Yaoi. KatChan01.png|Acusando a alguien que rompió mi mesa cuando fui yo. KatChan02.gif|Pensando ideas para los artículos. KatChan03.png|NUNCA me verás así, solo fue UNA vez. KarkatChanHappy. ..png|NUNCA me verás así x2 e5ebc680a06d5fd95d4884ddab52834eb1c6b221383449ffcda88783b6e9d4e6.png|Karkat, personaje oculto de Danganronpa (?) Amiguetes. Señorita Miku: '''La única que no me empareja con hombres. [http://es.yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:VocaloFan_Lucifen_d%27Autriche '''El Mr.Visto y Ney]: Dos personas en una. Un chiquillo al que todos le dan el visto y una fangirl lvl 100. Pacoh: 'El inigualable señor Paco (?) Se la pasa en el chat vageando NK.png|Con Multi Sup.jpg|¡Una foto con Nut! Imágenes Cangrejo.jpg|.... 10-0.png|Nadie viene a f*llar aquí. Vantas.png|En plan motivado de la vida. KARKAT.gif|Simplemente yo. Happy karkat valentine.jpg|Cuando mesa-senpai no está. KarkatxMesa.gif|MESA-SENPAI HomestuckSims.jpg|Sims versión Homestuck KarkatChan05.jpg|Me gustó la imagen. 41940ecab7d68f8e567d9726c52bba57.jpg|Danganstuck angry box, ofertón, 2x1. photo (45).jpg|:v (?) KarkatChanCute.png|Kawaii (?) GoodLeader.jpg ''Some nights I talk to myself, I say the words that I could say to no one else.'' ''And some nights I talk in my sleep, I said the words I never said when '''you were with me.''''